


Horaikou

by MarinaCannonvale



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 years are passed, Child, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natsu lives away, Past Mpreg, What-If, horaikou - Freeform, hurted!Natsu, laxus is a dork, laxusxnatsu, other dragon slayers, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaCannonvale/pseuds/MarinaCannonvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a pounding heart Natsu opened the door being careful not to let it squeak. Slowly he slipped into the room with silent steps, a thoughtful silence.<br/>For nothing in the world did he want to wake the room’s little occupant.<br/>A few years ago he would never have bothered to move so quietly. He had been more of the ‘come crashing through the door and screaming his lungs out’ type of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horaikou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerGamesofMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/gifts).



> ReindeerGamesofMischief helped me to translate and edit this fic.  
> Thank you so much!

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Couple: Laxus x Natsu

  


With a pounding heart Natsu opened the door being careful not to let it squeak. Slowly he slipped into the room with silent steps, a thoughtful silence.

For nothing in the world did he want to wake the room’s little occupant.

A few years ago he would never have bothered to move so quietly. He had been more of the ‘come crashing through the door and screaming his lungs out’ type of guy.

Then out of the blue, his life had completely changed.

Holding a candle in his hand, he approached the bed placed near the window. The flame lit up the sleeping face of a child, coloring it a warm shade.

Feeling his heart stop beating so loudly at the sight, the Dragon Slayer took a spot near the small sleeper, placing the candle on the nightstand beside them.

A smile curled the lips of the child. He was probably having a good dream unlike Natsu, who brushed a lock of blonde about to fall on the closed eyes of Horaikou.

Horaikou.

His baby.

His son.

A lightning struck not far from the house and startled the adult with wide eyes and stuttered heartbeats.

_He_ wasn’t there, right?

He jumped to his feet, Natsu approached the closed panes of the window, pushing aside the baby blue curtains decorated with white clouds.

Another night of rain and lightning.

The kind that Natsu had begun to hate.

The kind he hated since  _that_ day, shortly before discovering his pregnancy.

The one which brought the birth of Horaikou, his greatest treasure.

Yeah, because of treasures and gems, Natsu had started a new life. His nature is partially draconic and that made him develop a kind of sixth sense to find precious stones and gold that dragons were naturally attracted to them.

Sighing softly, the Dragon Slayer stepped away from the curtain and turned back to the bed of his little one, finding himself watching pink and blonde locks.

Their life was a bit isolated but it didn't bother him. It kept Horaikou safe from many things, but if he had to be honest he would have preferred to see him grow within the walls of his old Guild. He would like to see Rai grow at Fairy Tail.

Unfortunately, his little desire would remain a dream forever.

He could not go back to Fairy Tail nor Magnolia, not after he disappeared in the middle of the night like a thief.

He was wrong to disappear like that, he had put so much time and effort on how explain, but a certain God of Lightning said some really offensive words.  


**‘Little dragon.’**  
That was what Laxus had called him and for dragons, there couldn’tt be anything more offensive. Calling a dragon or a Dragon Slayer a “little dragon”  was telling him that he would never be enough.  
He would never be enough for his partner, would never be enough for his love, would never be strong enough to protect them, it would never be enough to stay with him.  
It meant that he would never be enough.  
Wounded in the deepest part of his soul, Natsu ran away, disappearing in just one night and taking Happy and a few things with him.  
No one could track him since Igneel had taught him well how to hide himself.  
For years, his old guild had failed to find him and for him, things were fine that way, although he suffered a lot.  
The night of his escape, it  was pouring the same way and the lightning struck mercilessly, reminding him too much of Laxus and his wrath.  
Only one person had found him a few weeks later, more by accident than anything else.  
A Dragon Slayer like him, only of  his opposite type, with long magenta hair and magnetic blue eyes.  
Marina possessed the magic of water and a little of healing. She was often referred to as quiet.  
Thoughtful and quiet, but a passionate leader, no one could order her around. For Natsu she was a close friend, almost a sister. She ended up living with him and his son. Horaikou considered her a kind of aunt, and would drag her into games for the three of them to enjoy.  
Between them the spark of love never arose. Natsu wasn't romantically interested in Marina, she was just a good friend, and he was basically her little brother .  
The water Dragon Slayer, originally joking, had struck up a discussion on pregnancy noting the nausea and fatigue that plagued Natsu at the time.  
The joke ended up being true. Ignoring the various protests of the young fire mage, Marina had relegated him in the house, assuming herself the task of going to look for precious stones to sell to the nearby town.  
It wasn't possible to live in cities. He preferred to stay just outside the periphery, mainly for Horaikou so he could play and use his magic without limitations.  
The magic of his son... he found himself, the Dragon Slayer, thinking approaching again to the sleeping child.

That little scamp was using both his fire and the lightning of his other parent.

Smiling bitterly, Natsu remembered the first time he saw his little one use electricity.

He did not believe that in addition to the blonde fringe, he had also inherited the magic of Laxus.

Laxus who never knew he had a son.

His heart sank at the thought. Horaikou often questioned him, first asking where his mother was because Natsu, of course, was his father. When Natsu explained that actually Rai had two dads, the child asked about Laxus, but ended up shouting that he would kick his other dad because he made Natsu feel so sad.

As he pretended otherwise, the Dragon Slayer still loved his God of Lightning, but his indecision would not let Laxus meet Rai.

The sole thought that Laxus could say such bad things about their son terrified him. Natsu knew Laxus, knew he was not the type to do such a thing, but the blond hurt him...a lot.

He sighed for the umpteenth time and took his spot on his child’s bed. 

Marina told him that the blond wasn't raised by a dragon, unlike them, and he couldn't have known what “little dragon” meant when he said it. Natsu knew it was true, but the pain remained and time would not heal him.

The five years spent away from his Guild were hard to ignore, even though he tried.

Maybe ... maybe he could give Laxus a chance, the blond was after all Rai’s other father and his child had the right to know the God of Lightning.

But if the God of Lighting said one fucking word wrong about his baby, Laxus will regret ever being born, he vowed to himself, finally smiling aggressively. He would make the blond pay for all the years that had passed in a manner not quite pleasant.

Natsu planned to use the Treasure Festival to his advantage. It was a festival that relocated every year around the kingdom, displaying precious jewels and gems. This year it's being held in Magnolia. Natsu could sell the gems he's collected with Rai's help, and take the opportunity to beat the blond idiot for good.

He stood up and put out the candle so it wasn't bothering his precious child’s sleep.

He tiptoed out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him, finding Marina in pajamas in front of him.

He smiled, a real smile this time. A Natsu Dragneel's smile, one she had never seen on his face.

“We're going to Magnolia for Treasure Festival. Rai will know Laxus, he is still his father,” he breathed softly.

_Maybe I can also get the damn God of Lightning back_ , he said to himself walking toward his room.


End file.
